Fatherhood
by AmaranteReikaChan
Summary: "We're going to be a dad!" Kiba cried proudly. Ino stared at him for a moment before her eyes narrowed into ominous slits. Kiba was sent staggering backwards by a sharp and forceful slap to his cheek. Kiba never has known when to keep his mouth shut.


**A/N: I wrote this story a fairly long time ago, I just found it when I was going through my computer. It was a little idea that I figured was so typical of Kiba. He hasn't quite learnt how to think things over before he speaks.**

**DISCLAIMER: **Ino, Kiba and Akamaru - in all his cute glory - belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**SUMMARY:** "We're going to be a dad!" Kiba cried proudly. Ino stared at him for a moment before her eyes narrowed into ominous slits and her aura turned to killer intent. Kiba was sent staggering backwards by a sharp and forceful slap to his cheek.

* * *

**Fatherhood**

Those who knew them couldn't help but wonder what great and wonderful deed had been accomplished as a young Inuzuka and his dog strut their way down the streets of Konoha. Heads held high, and noses poised proudly in the air. Yamanaka Ino smiled softly in amusement as she saw her boyfriend and his long time companion round the corner and walk towards her down the street. They looked as though they had just swam the Grand Canal, rescued the damsel in distress and taken down an entire army, all in one day.

"What's got you two so pleased today?" She chuckled lightly. Kiba and Akamaru simultaneously beamed at her triumphantly.

"We're going to be a dad!" Kiba cried proudly.

Ino stared at him for a moment before her eyes narrowed into ominous slits and her aura turned to killer intent. Akamaru, sensing the danger radiating off the woman, whimpered and hid himself behind Kiba's legs. Kiba turned to look down at the dog in confusion, completely missing the volcano that was very much on the verge of erupting in front of him. He was just about to turn back to Ino when he was sent staggering backwards by a sharp and forceful slap to his cheek.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING TO BE A FATHER?" She screamed at him.

"Dammit woman!" Kiba stared at her in shock, clutching his hand to his throbbing cheek. "What the hell was that for?"

"I don't even know how you could possibly be so overjoyed telling me that!"

"Why shouldn't I be?" He ducked as she threw another punch at his head.

"Well obviously you're proud of the fact that you cheated on me!" He was in the middle of side stepping her and grabbing onto her wrist to push her up against the wall when he processed her words. He dropped her arm in disbelief.

"What? Where did that come from?" She turned around to swipe his head again but was intercepted when Kiba pinned her against the wall by her shoulders. He noticed everyone in the street staring at them. Just perfect. Here they were screaming about fatherhood and being unfaithful to an audience.

"If you have any excuses, I don't want to hear it." Ino muttered, tears springing to her eyes.

"I haven't cheated on you!" Kiba repeated.

"Well if you're going to be a father than you must have gotten in bed with someone," she responded, the tears still threatened to fall, "and it certainly hasn't been me! We've never done anything of the sort, so I know _I'm_ not pregnant!"

"Well of course you can't be pregnant," Kiba countered ruffly, "you won't even sleep with me."

"So that's it is it? I wouldn't sleep with you yet so you slept with someone else?" Ino accused.

"What? No!" Kiba pushed her up against the wall harder. "I haven't cheated on you."

"Then who's pregnant? How are you becoming a dad?" She demanded.

Kiba gritted his teeth in annoyance. Woman could be _so_ irrational sometimes. Especially this one. "I said _we_ are going to be a dad. _Akamaru's mate_ is pregnant."

"WHAT?" Ino screeched, pushing him off of her as she stepped away from the wall. "You are not freakin' serious! _AKAMARU_ is the one who's going to be a father?"

"Technically speaking yes he is… but…" Kiba responded, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"What is wrong with you?" Ino cried, "You mean to tell me your _dog_ knocked up his _bitch_ and here you are telling me _you_ are going to be a father." She brought her hand up to slap him again, the opposite cheek to the previous time.

"Gah!" Kiba cried in pain, bringing his hand to his swollen cheek, "Why do you keep doing that?"

"That's for making me think you cheated on me!" Ino explained.

"Well then," Kiba punched her in the arm, "that's for even considering that I'd cheat on you."

Ino's lips curled up into a grin. "Does that mean we're even?"

Kiba started grinning back. "I guess so."

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think :)**

**God Bless**

**ARC**


End file.
